1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caddy devices and more particularly pertains to a new caddy device for holding a plurality of fishing rods and other fishing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caddy devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,291 describes a device for holding a plurality of fishing rods while also holding bait. Another type of caddy device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,779 having a chest with a holder for holding a fishing rod.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes holders at different levels so that multiple rods may be held at one time without the fishing lines from the rods entangling each other.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by offering staggered fishing pole holders so that any fishing rods held by the device will be held at different levels.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a caddy device that allows a user to hold live bait within the container which also serves as a weight to stabilize the device.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a container has a bottom wall and a peripheral wall is attached to and extending upwardly from the bottom wall. Each of a plurality of sleeves has an upper edge and a lower edge. Each of the sleeves is removably attached to an outer surface of the peripheral wall by brackets such that the sleeves are spaced from the peripheral wall. The upper edges each extend above the peripheral wall at a different height.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.